pokemon_adventure_challengefandomcom-20200214-history
Rose Bluebell
Rose is a young trainer hailing from the Johto region. An experienced traveller with a personal distaste for breeders and most battling, her arrival in Kalos is for reasons she prefers to keep a mystery from those around her. Appearance Rose is a very short girl, standing at only 5' tall, her body shows the signs of her physical weakness, though she often tries to cover it in lace and frills. She is noticeably under-weight, and has a small frame naturally on top of it. Her eyes are a dark pink in color, her hair long and a bright wheat shade of blonde. She has noticeable scars from surgery incisions on her chest, though she tries rather hard to make sure they are never seen or noticed. Personality Rose wears a smile for the sake of obligation, it rarely shows how she feels about things or her true nature. It's simply a force of habit, as she strongly feels that "life is too short" for her to go around looking down in the dumps, and the only way she could ever achieve anything is with "A Positive Attitude". On the inside, underneath the smiles and the positive seeming outlook, Rose can be a rather bitter, vindictive young girl. She is high-spirited, but also quite self-righteous, especially when it comes to the treatment of Pokemon. Born with a congenital heart defect, called Complete Atrial Septal Defect, Rose spent much of her young life in the hospital or locked away where her weak heart could not be aggravated. Her bad luck only contributing, her defect she was born with was mostly repaired, but her heart valve remained weak and leaked constantly. Her blood pressure irregular, and she suffers from bouts of serious arrythmia. Despite her condition, Rose despises being coddled. She is repulsed by people calling her weak, or feeling the need to 'protect her' due to her condition, and as a result keeps it a secret via intricate webs of lies. Rose is a person who keeps many, many secrets, which in turn has turned her into something of a consummate liar. She is very socially awkward towards most people, she has little sense of personal space, but will always be outwardly friendly unless provoked. She can, however, be extremely dangerous if she is provoked, as she sees little reason to pokemon battle someone when she could easily just attack the person themselves, avoiding the middle-man entirely, and sparing whoever provoked her's pokemon, a side effect of her caring more about Pokemon than most people. Her first, and most of her current friends are Pokemon, so don't get in the way, and don't ever harm a pokemon in her sight, ''if you don't want to end up with some broken limbs or a Hydro Pump the face. She prefers camping to urban areas, much preferring to live off the land, and where her Pokemon don't have to be confined to Pokeballs. Physical Health Rose has been cursed with poor health since the day of her birth, first being diagnosed with Complete Atrial Septal Defect, which was repaired, but still remained plagued by arrhythmias and difficulties warding off infections over the most minor things. These kept her bedridden for a large portion of her early childhood. Her body rejected her pacemaker, and caused a second surgery before she was even 10 to prevent the infection from reaching her heart. She's had a few major attacks, and been in the hospital numerous times afterwards. The most problematic being in Unova, where valve leaks caused her develop Myocarditis, a viral heart infection which literally ended with her heart failing and her barely surviving. She had to undergo surgery for the third time to replace her heart valve, in hopes of keeping her alive. She is still at risk from Myocarditis, complicated by her body's tendency not to stave off infections, but for now she seems to be bouncing back relatively decently. She is not recommended to be up and about like she is, but she does take regular medications to manage. Particularly, Beta blockers. Battling Style and Confrontational Methods For Rose, taking on the Pokemon League and making herself are more a means to an end sort of deal. She's not fond of pointless battles, or trainers who push their pokemon to the limits in the name of glory or money. Thus she usually tries to take the more peaceful route, if dealing with someone confrontational. However, Rose is capable of some underhanded methods of 'achieving the peaceful route'. These range from threatening people, attacking humans themselves, she is not above sleep powdering people and ambushing them, or stealing their pokemon if they happen to be particularly awful. (Especially for members of criminal organizations). Rose trains her pokemon with hand signs for the sake of self-preservation, though she does not show this in one on one pokemon battles for sport. They are purely in case the past comes back to haunt her, as to ambush anyone who would do her harm. However, one should not take her lightly just because she prefers to avoid battles where they may come. She can be surprisingly ferocious when backed into a corner, and favors the "Good offense is the best defense" method. Biography Pre-PAC Early Years Rose spent most of her early childhood locked indoors with a radio and a television. During this she lost touch with most of reality, and became jealous of her younger twin sister Olive being allowed outside. Her arrythmias were extremely dangerous to her at this point in her life. She at this point wanted to be a Pokemon Trainer, like most children, but it looked rather clear that this would not be a future for her, should her body continue on it's way. She had very few people in the way of 'friends', and so was just rather a lonely child. Her only friends really being tv characters, and her radio, which she used to tune into Prof. Oak's Pokemon Talk, at every broadcast. She recorded ''each and every one. '' Periodically she would sneak out and visit the lab in town, where she saw her first pokemon, a Tauros, outside. Eventually she would volunteer to help feed the pokemon, and spend a lot of her time there. Pre-Journey Hospitalization Upon one hospital visit, Rose had a pacemaker installed. This would have been fine and dandy, except that all it did was result in a serious infection that put her in the hospital for quite a long time. She developed somewhat of a phobia for hospitals after this period, and being in one now made her feel queasy. It was during this time, at age 10, that she shared a room with an older boy named Tobias, and the two had a short brother-sister bond. Tobias, having lost most of everything due to his illness, took to Rose who reminded him much of his younger sister, and humored Rose's more inane childish babblings. They talked much of Pokemon, but unfortunately, a few months later, after complications and a long battle with Eisenmenger's syndrome, Tobias passed away via sudden cardiac arrest. This event 'severely 'altered Rose's perception of the world around her. Learning of death and inevitably struck a chord and opened a scar that never quite healed, alongside the realization that you can, and she had a very high likelihood of dying before she did what she wanted in life. From that point onwards, her obssession with mortality became an inherent trait, as well as her tendency to believe she was: "living for two". Her attachment and obsession pushed onto the only picture she had left of Tobias and the short incident. Of which she is highly protective'' of, and keeps safe in her wallet at all times. Upon recovering, it was time for her sister to begin her Pokemon journey, but it was suggested that Rose not be allowed to take part, due to fears that her health might decline again. A decision Rose threw the largest temper tantrum over, partly due to the fact she didn't want to rot, locked away, and also partly due to the fact that she had grown attached to the recently hatched starter totodile, and felt obligated in childish rage that he was 'hers'. Johto Travels After much thought to it, and decided she'd rather put herself in harm's way than rot in a hospital or a locked bedroom, Rose commited her first actual crime. Taking the Totodile, whom she called "Theodore", and leaving in the night after her sister's departure, and thus causing widespread panic amongst her family and their family friends. Rose's first pangs of extremism came from Johto, starting with her feelings towards criminal organizations, and coupled with getting both her Dratini and her Slugma from gambling and trivia games respectively. It was much to her sister's bitterness that Rose halted the journey for a month, simply to free all the Pokemon being gambled away in Goldenrod. Alongside their friend Florent, Johto also added fuel to the mortality fire. Rose often found herself constantly belittled by Florent and Olive, coddled and protected, and treated like she might break and die at any moment, starting a complex about the ordeal that haunts her still to this present day. Kanto Travels Unova Incident Post-Unova Rose Annie's Famous Disappearing Act A Chance At Freezing Time Unova Plasma Crisis The Sunflora Mask Pokemon Johto Team Rose's Johto Team has been with her the longest, and is subsequentially her most powerful group of Pokemon. She however, has a tendency to get pig-headed when they are in her posession, and tends to become more violent and outspoken. Describe their main team. If they have multiple main teams then make different headings for each. In the PC The Pokemon of importance that are in their PC. Don't list all 100+ but instead focus on Pokemon they may use in the RP. Released Depending on your character, this may be important or irrelevent. Deceased Specifically for those who are Nuzlocked. Relationships * Olive Bluebell *Florent (Nickame: Chikorita) *Tobias *Theodore *N (Nickname: Lapras) *Jackson (Nickname: Growlithe) *Professor Oak *Cassandra *Aaron *Vanessa Achievements Kalos Nothing as of yet. Unless you count kidnapping N in the most shoddy a fashion an "achievement". Johto Competed in the Pokemon League, but was defeated by her Sister. Freed all the poor Gambling Pokemon (At least for the time being), Kanto Competed in the Pokemon League. Unova Had a stint with Team Plasma and went out in a NOTORIOUS BLAZE OF GLORY. Trivia *Rose cannot drink anything with high amounts of caffeine, as it sets her arrhythmias off and could cause problems. Alcohol conflicts with her medication and lowers her blood pressure to the point where she may faint. *Rose is a strict vegetarian. *She has a fascination for most things people find intimidating or scary, be it people or pokemon. She seems to find "scary" to be synonymous with "adorable". *She is the Number One Pokemon Professor Oak Mega Superfan, according to herself. It's based on her listening to his radio show through the majority of her childhood. *She is attracted almost universally only to older, mature, and successful men. Especially if they have a lot of PASSION. *Her favorite color is Green. *Her favorite berry is Pecha. *Her favorite Pokemon is ANYTHING BIG AND SCARY, ESSENTIALLY. *Rose absolutely despises people who mass breed pokemon for abilities or alternate colorings, and she makes no secret of it. Category:Character